


Itchin' On A Photograph

by severaance



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severaance/pseuds/severaance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift for a certain Supervisory Special Agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itchin' On A Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> because it's my baby's birthday and he deserves the best

When Derek woke one early June morning to a cold spot on the side of his bed, he immediately frowned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Quickly assessing the room, he found no sign of Spencer, and their house remained eerily still. With a frown, Derek climbed out of the bed, his back popping obscenely as he stretched. Ah, yes - the perks of turning 44.

He padded out of the bedroom and into the hallway, peering around yet still finding no sight of Spencer. He did a sweep of the whole upstairs, even checking in the closet of Spencer’s study because sometimes he liked to sit in there and read with a flashlight like a goddamn six year old. Derek couldn't help but smile when he opened the door just to check, seeing an old book and a flashlight lying on the ground; but, yet again, no Spencer.

The downstairs yielded the same results as before. When the last nooks and crannies were thoroughly inspected, only to reveal some dust and mold instead of 145 pounds of cute genius, Derek began to grow a bit anxious. He went to reach for the landline to call Spencer, but soon abandoned that idea when he saw Spencer’s cell sitting on the kitchen counter. The kid really needed a tracking device - or at least a backpack leash, what with how often he wandered off in public.

After what felt like hours - but couldn't have been more than ten minutes - Derek heard the front door open, and he eagerly strode over to investigate. He saw a very frazzled looking Spencer Reid stumble into the house, balancing a tray of coffee and two suspicious looking bags. Derek eyed him suspiciously from behind one of the pillars in front of the foyer before he made his presence known by clearing his throat. Spencer immediately jumped, and panic spread across his face as he feebly tried to play cool.

“You- You’re not supposed to be awake.” He stated, blinking owlishly at Derek, who narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah?” Derek asked skeptically as he stepped forward. He leaned against the pillar with his arms crossed over his chest, an amused smirk on his face.

Spencer huffed and shoved past him, darting to the kitchen. He laid down the tray containing two coffees and one of the bags, most likely containing breakfast, before he made a break for the bedroom with the other - but it was no use. Derek stepped in front of him, blocking the hallway with his body.

“That's not fair.” Spencer whined, trying to push Derek’s hard body out of the way.

“Secrets secrets are no fun, unless they're shared with everyone.” Derek chimed. Spencer looked at him with a cold glare, and he set the bag down on the ground to cross his arms in defiance. When he didn't say a word, Derek groaned in exasperation, a small pout growing on his face.

“C’mon, baby, it's my birthday.” Ouch. Low blow. Still, Spencer wouldn't be deterred.

Reaching down to grab the bag again, he said, “Exactly.” He ducked underneath Derek’s arm, trying to make a clean getaway, but Derek was more intuitive than he thought. As Derek braced one arm against the entry way, he used his other hand to snatch the bag out of Spencer’s hands. He laughed when he heard Spencer squeak and begin to scramble after him as he ran over to the couch to open up the mysterious present.

“Derek, I swear to God, I’m not afraid to dump you on your birthday.” Spencer warned. Derek only rolled his eyes and began to pull out the colorful tissue.

“Oh, relax. Whatever’s in this bag has gotta be good, because you know I don't do presents.” Derek bit his lip as he paused, then looked to Spencer with a smirk, “Is it a sex toy?”

Spencer's face turned bright red at the insinuation, and he began to stammer, “No! Why would you- No! Get your head out of the gutter!”

Derek threw his head back with a laugh, teasing, “Aw, whatever happened to customary birthday sex?” He placed the bag aside to run his hands up Spencer’s legs, which only earned him a glare.

“That's for la- No. Stop. No sex talk. Just open the goddamn gift if you want to so bad.” Spencer groaned as he flopped down on the couch next to Derek. The older man frowned, turning to face Spencer and take his hand in his.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I was just playin’.” Derek apologized earnestly. Spencer just shook his head, squeezing Derek’s hand in return.

“So was I. C’mon, then, open it. Now I want you to.” Spencer said with a small smile. Chuckling, Derek reached for the bag again and began to remove the last of the tissue. When he reached inside the grab the gift, he felt cool glass against his fingertips. Curiously, he lifted it up; as soon as he saw it, tears welled up in his eyes.

It was a small, intricately decorated photo frame with three different slots for separate photos. In one was an old, slightly wrinkled sonogram with the date _November 13th, 1972_ inscribed at the bottom. On the right side was a photo of Derek, Sarah and little Desiree, his mother, and, most importantly, his father. Beneath it read _Christmas, 1977_. The photo in the middle, though, is what had Derek forcing back a sob.

Labeled _June 6th, 1973_ was a photo of a man donning blue scrubs. He seemed absolutely exhausted, but the pride and joy he felt as he looked at the small infant he held in his arms masked any sign of sleepiness in that moment. With shaky fingers, Derek reached out to stroke over the glass. A wide, yet trembling, smile spread across his face as he stared down at the photos in awe. Some of his tears had escaped, little droplets falling onto the glass. He wiped them away immediately, not wanting to take his eyes off of the re-embodied memories.

After a few moments of staring fondly down at the frame, Derek looked up to see Spencer with the same expression on his face as he watched Derek. He wordlessly reached forward to cup Derek’s cheek, stroking his thumb gently over his cheekbone. He wiped away the stray tears that slid down his face before he leaned in to press a kiss to Derek’s brow bone.

“Do you like it?” He asked sheepishly with a shy grin. Derek barked out a tearful laugh before he gingerly placed the frame aside and pulled Spencer in for a tight hug.

“How did you do this?” Derek asked, words muffled as he buried his face in Spencer’s neck.

“Sarah helped.” Spencer said with a quiet chuckle that Derek returned. “Happy birthday, love.”

Derek pulled back to rest his forehead on Spencer’s, his eyes closed as he nuzzled their noses together. He littered Spencer’s face with little, chaste kisses that had the younger man giggling while mumbling, “‘Tickles.”

Derek silenced him with a kiss to his lips this time, one longer than the others. It was languid and leisurely, but that same hint of irrevocable love and fervency remained behind it. Spencer returned the kiss happily, winding his arms around Derek’s neck. He felt Derek smile against his lips, and gave him one last peck before he pulled away.

“So,” Spencer began, “You know how I said birthday sex came later?” Derek could only laugh as he nodded, pulling Spencer’s body to his.

Spencer grinned at his boyfriend before he leaned in to say, “It’s later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> "With mirth and laughter let old wrinkles come." William Shakespeare


End file.
